


Own Personal Piano Man

by bloodykiss147



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post Revolution, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), just as part of a case, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: Connor finds out Hank can play piano and he wants nothing more than to hear him play it again.





	Own Personal Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this between 1-4am after watching Clancy Brown playing keyboard in Buckaroo Banzai

Connor learned fast that having emotions was a lot to handle all at once.

At least Lieutenant Anderson was there to help him, Connor would always be grateful to him for letting him move in after the revolution. Connor knew he was welcome at Jericho, but an overwhelming feeling to see the Lieutenant again made him antsy to leave.

Parting was pretty painless, Markus seemed to know what Connor wanted before he knew himself. His goodbye to the others was more tense, but they seemed to have warmed up to Connor, most likely due to Markus’ influence.

Now Connor was back to work with the DPD as Lieutenant Anderson's partner, but now they worked on crimes against and commited by androids. 

It felt good to not have to kill so many androids, though that didn't mean the amount of android bodies he has to deal with hadn't multiplied.

Before an android got destroyed there was no consequences, now it's treated like a homicide. It was gruesome how some of them were ripped apart, just in pieces scattered everywhere.

Others were sad, like the one they were currently at.

Domestic android named Sally went deviant before the revolution, and fled. Then returned when she thought it was safe to come home, only to be met with a gun.

Security video made the case open and closed. It showed the android coming home and begging her owner to take her back. Without mercy the older woman shot her in the head.

Of course the woman claims Sally was going to kill her like all those other deviants, but it was obvious Sally had no intention of harming her.

Uniformed officers took away the woman while Hank and Connor did a sweep of the house. It was a decently large house, much too big for a single person, it seemed almost lonely. Connor liked the size of the Lieutenant's house, it was comfortable.

As Connor walked through the house he realized Lieutenant Anderson wasn't beside him. Then he heard the music, it was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. 

He followed it into what looked like a little library, in the middle was a beautiful white and black grand piano. Lieutenant Anderson was behind it playing it slowly, he sounded a little off, but something about it made Connor freeze in place.

His system gave him a little warning about temperature, but he wasn't paying it any attention.

The Lieutenant stopped playing once he seemed to have forgotten the rest.

“Didn't see you there. It's a little cliche, but I haven't played in years and that one sort of gets ingrained into your mind,” he stood back from the piano.

Connor almost begged for him to play more, but he had already passed Connor and returned to the hall.

They didn't talk about the piano on the way to the station to give their reports. On the ride to Lieutenant Anderson's house Connor's curiosity got the better of him.

“When did you learn how to play the piano?” Connor asked.

“Throughout high school and into college. I was even in a band for a bit, but I haven't played it in a long time,” he turned into the driveway, cutting the conversation short.

Connor wasn't satisfied so he continued as the Lieutenant walked into the house and straight to the fridge for a beer.

“How come,” was all he asked.

Lieutenant Anderson sighed, “I don't know, life happened. Besides where would I put one in this place,” he took a swig of beer. “Why do you care so damn much?”

“I like learning new things about you, Lieutenant.”

“I told you to call me Hank, like a million times,” Hank sat down at his table with a heated up frozen meal.

“Apologies, it is a habit that has been hard to kick. I will try and remember in the future,” Connor sat with him. “You know those meals are very high in sodium.”

“Oh my God Connor fuck off,” Lieuten-Hank laughed.

After he ate Hank showered and went to bed. Connor would normally go into stasis until morning, but he wanted to look into something.

Connor couldn't figure out what to do with the money he now earned; he wanted to spend it on Hank in some way, but Hank refused to let him pay for food or any of the bills. He knew a piano was a big commitment so he thought small. 

He ordered the gift for Hank practically bouncing. Hank brought out these emotions in Connor that made his system error, but they felt so good. He wondered if this was like the human chemical rush when they do something nice for someone they care about.

It would be a couple of days, so Connor had to hide his excitement.

It arrived in the morning while Hank slept in, Connor was able to sneak it into the house and into a closet that Hank wouldn't be looking in anytime soon.

He wasn't sure when he would bring it out, but he knew Hank was a slow to wake kind of person, worse when he's been heavy drinking though those have become less and less.

They didn't do much on their day off, Connor usually cleaned or took care of any extra work that he missed. Hank would sleep until long past noon, walk with Connor and Sumo if Connor could convince him to join them, then watch TV with Connor or they sometimes go out together and not always to Jimmy's Bar.

He was happy that Hank did try and incorporate Connor into his plans every time, even stayed home one night because Connor didn't want go.

Hank makes himself dinner using recipes that Connor found online, Connor had trouble with cooking so Hank agreed he would cook and try what Connor picks out. It was a big win for Connor. He still holds getting the revolver from Hank's hands as his highest achievement, over any part he took in the revolution.

After dinner Connor talked Hank into taking Sumo out while he cleaned the dishes, Hank was stubborn and Connor liked that about him, but he was worse and Hank left the house with the dog.

Connor abandoned the dishes and retrieved the package from the closet. He opened it beside the couch, it was easy enough to set up. And X shaped stand held the keyboard up, he attached the sheet music stand and plugged it in.

While he waited for Hank he played a few keys; the keyboard didn't sound as nice as the grand piano, but it was good enough. He believed Hank could play on anything and Connor would still be mesmerized.

Connor stopped playing and jumped from the couch when he heard a very familiar boof outside the door.

Connor stood by the arm of the couch and waited for Hank to finally get the door open, sometimes Sumo made things difficult.

When the door opened Sumo barrelled his way inside and to his food bowl, which Connor realized he didn't fill.

“What are you standing around for, something wrong,” Hank shut the door and removed his jacket.

“I got you something,” was all Connor could say before Hank saw the keyboard. “I really liked hearing you play piano and I would like to hear more and maybe you could teach me some day,” he felt the words just spill out.

His LED went to a steady yellow as he waited for Hank's response.

“Shit, you didn't need to go out and spend your money on me,” not what Connor had hoped for.

“I wanted to, I want to hear you play again,” Connor said.

Hank smiled lightly as he went over and sat in front of the keyboard, Connor had left it on so he just started playing it as Connor sat beside him.

He started off slow, warming his way up to something more fast paced. His hands moved over the keys without effort and with a fast, but delicate touch that amazed Connor. He never thought of Hank’s large hands as delicate or able to move so fluidly. 

Connor tried to match it to something, but his search came up empty so he assumed Hank was making it up as he went.

He played a little more random snips of music before stopping. Connor knew he was staring again, but he couldn't help it. The draw was there in full strength, he had to ignore a few notifications, as his new emotions fought with his systems. His eyes met Hank's and Connor couldn't help it, his emotions took over. He leaned in and kissed Hank. He could feel Hank freeze against his lips. 

Connor pulled back fearing the worst, but Hank only smiled and pulled him back with his large hand resting on Connor's cheek. They started slowly, Connor was learning as he went, letting Hank lead him.

Connor could stay that way forever, but Hank had to breath.

“So you must really like the piano,” Hank let of a small huff that was probably considered a laugh.

“Just you,” Connor kissed him again. “Can you play more for me?”

“I'm not going to be your own personal Piano Man,” he laughed.

But he went back to playing more made up songs as Connor sat close to his side and listened.

**Author's Note:**

> http://vetraandgarrusaremyboos.tumblr.com/


End file.
